Fishing
by turtle3334
Summary: My first story. Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy go fishing. A very short one short. Shout out to Mushi0131 for betaing my story. Thank you Mushi0131. Happy Reading and Writing! *Slight cursing that is all*


**Fishing**

Wendy, Natsu, and Happy are walking, or flying in Happy's case, to their lucky fishing spot. There was a nice sized lake near his cabin-like home. It was autumn, the leaves on the tree blending with beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. The old logs by the lake were still in the same spot, so they could easily sit and fish. They talked while walking towards their lucky lake.

"Hey Natsu," Happy, the blue furred exceed, said, gaining Natsu's attention. "Is your girlfriend~ coming to meet us here?" Happy teased his father-like role model.

Natsu looked away to hide his slight blush. "Um y-yeah, she told me she will try to meet us here," he told them. He asked out his best friend, Lucy, about two months ago. Wendy and Happy were both relieved and surprised for them. They could tell they both had a huge crush on the other for a long time.

"So ..." Wendy started, changing the conversation, "How many fish do you think we'll catch today?".

"I want to catch a whole lotta' fish this time!" Natsu said, giving a huge grin.

"AYE!" Happy cheered in agreement.

They got to the lake and started to work. Natsu put the bait at the end of Wendy's line and gave her pole to her. After Natsu and Happy put bait on their lines, they sat down by their dark-blue haired friend and began fishing.

After fishing in silence for a while, Natsu spoke up. "This is hopeless. None of us have caught a single fish!" He ran his hand through his shaggy pink hair in frustration. He couldn't figure out what they were doing wrong. Every other time they fish they usually catch tons of fish.

"That's because you don't have your lucky charm!" said a feminine voice. They all turned around at the sudden voice, seeing a familiar blonde-haired beauty.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, happy to see that she came. He stood up, ran over, and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you came! With you I'll definitely catch some fish now!" He looked over to the lake. "You hear that fish?! You better come out now that I have my lucky charm!"

"Aye! Fish, you should listen to Natsu! He's smart!" Happy said as he flew towards Lucy and gave her an arm hug.

Lucy laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she was walking away to talk with Wendy, Natsu was a blushing mess. After he finally got over it, he walked back to the lake and sat down next to his blonde-haired girlfriend. Lucy and Wendy were in a conversation about 'something girly' as he liked to put it. Finally, Lucy turned to him.

"So, how has everything been? Last time anything 'terrible' happened was when you thought Happy was sick, but was actually having trouble hacking out a hairball." Happy and Natsu chuckled at the memory.

"Eh. Last week he decided to eat spoiled tuna that was in the trash. Can you believe that? He dug it out! When I got home from the mission there was trash everywhere!" he finished, glaring over at his buddy. "Fucking stupid cat" He muttered adding on.

"What!? Can you blame me? Natsu refused to feed me!" Happy defended.

"I did not!" Natsu shouted, causing them to argue back and forth.

"Of course, he was too tired to take care of _his_ cat's mess, so I had to clean it all up!" Wendy added on to the story of that mischievous cat's doings. Wendy stayed at Natsu's house since her apartment was being fixed, by Erza of all people. Lucy giggled at the story and ruffled Natsu's soft hair.

"I forgot that you went on a job with Gajeel. How was it?" Lucy asked.

"Fucking terrible! The guy put me and that ass of a tin can together!" Natsu complained.

"Don't call Gajeel a tin can! That's rude!" Wendy yelled at her idiotic friend and lightly slapped his arm.

"What about a rusty bucket?"

"No!"

"What about a metal head, Natsu?"

"Oh yea that's a good one Happy!"

"No! That's even ruder."

Natsu looked up and saw that the clouds had darkened sometime during the argument. He could tell that it was a sign that is was going to rain soon. Of course, right when he thought that, the sky started pouring.

"Awww maaannn!" Natsu started packing up, upset they had to leave now. "It's raining." The girls couldn't hear him since they were both preoccupied with their squealing. Lucy forced Natsu to take his coat off while he was trying to pack up all the fishing gear.

"Natsuuuu, give me your coat," she said while pulling on it. "Please!". Reluctantly, he took it off and placed it on her shoulders.

"Ya good now? Are you warm? I don't want you to get a cold." he said with a large smile just for her. She nodded with a slight blush on her face. "Ok, good!" He lightly pecked her forehead, then went back to packing up.

Happy and him quickly packed up their stuff and they headed towards some shelter. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started to drag them away from the lake.

"Hopefully we can get to my house." Natsu said. About twenty minutes later, the rain decided to stop.

"Finally, I thought it would never let up," Wendy said, letting out a sigh.

"Me too," Lucy said. Of course, about ten minutes later, the sky decided to fall again.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the girls before going to Natsu for warmth.

"OH, YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

 **Hi this is turtle3334. This is my first story it's just a short one-short. Shout out to Mushi0131 for betaing my story. Thank you sooooo much Mushi0131. This was actually a really cute story I wrote before that I found and remade. Anyways… thank you for reading my one-short. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Happy Writing to you other writers and Happy Reading to all you readers!**

 **Turtle**


End file.
